


crush culture

by princesssungs



Series: skz oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan and Minho are the softest best friends, Felix Model, Felix has a huge crush on hyunjin, Felix is beautiful, Felix is literally an angel, Fluff, Hyunjin has some anger issues, Hyunjin is beautiful, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Model Hwang Hyunjin, Oneshot, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), The thought of having a crush on Felix repulses him, They're both models, but he literally has a crush on him, happy ending i think, he doesn't know why, hyunlix oneshot, maybe a part two at some point?, no they aren't in a confirmed relationship, soft, there's a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssungs/pseuds/princesssungs
Summary: the idea of having a crush on felix makes hyunjin want to spill his guts out. good thing that he'll never, ever have a crush on him, right?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: skz oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was actually inspired by a fanart i found on instagram that was drawn by @_hanasart!! please go check out their art, this specific piece was so beautiful to me and i just had to write a small one-shot inspired by it!!

“I hate it. I hate HIM. I hate the job, I detest it.” Hyunjin groaned, dramatically draping himself over the couch set in the middle of the apartment he shared with his friend, Jeongin. “It’s so annoying, having to work with HIM every day, I hate it, Innie.”

“What a pain it must be, to be beautiful and have to work with a beautiful person all day, every day. I couldn’t ever imagine what it may be like to have to work such a hard job.” Jeongin replied, sarcasm lacing his voice, not even looking up from his phone. Hyunjin glared at him, picking up the nearest pillow and chucking it at the younger boy.

“You don’t get it Innie, he is such a pain to work with. He’s always smiling at me with that stupidly perfect smile of his, and I hate it. It’s like he’s trying to piss me off!” Hyunjin whined. Jeongin rolled his eyes in response, setting his phone down on the couch.

“Hyunjin, have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you have a crush on him? He’s so sweet to you, and he’s gorgeous. Not to mention, I’ve seen how you look at him. You can’t tell me that you don’t like him at least a little.” He smiled at his older friend, a look of over-dramatic disgust now painted across his face.

“Oh my God, no. Puke. The very thought of me having a crush on HIM makes me want to spill my guts out. Never even say that, Jeongin.” Hyunjin finally moved himself into a sitting position, disgust still evident on his face. He pushed himself off the couch, glaring at the other boy. “Never, ever, will I ever have a crush on Lee Felix. Ever.”

♡

“I just… I don’t get what I’m doing wrong,” Felix began, closing the door to the small dorm he shared with two upperclassmen, Chan and Minho. As the young Aussie began talking, both of the boys set their phones down on their beds, turning their attention to him. “He stormed out on the shoot today, kept telling the photographer and the managers that I wouldn’t cooperate with him but… I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

Before he’d even finished his sentence, the boy's eyes filled with tears, and his voice cracked slightly. Chan gestured Felix over to him, and pulled the boy into his lap as Felix neared him.

“Maybe he’s just stressed, Pixie. From what we’ve all heard about him, Hyunjin hasn’t done any paired shoots before. This is his first shoot with another person, maybe he’s just having a hard time adjusting.” Chan rubbed Felix’s back lightly, placing a light peck on his cheek. “No, that doesn’t excuse him being an asshole to you, nothing will excuse that, but we should try and understand his circumstances, yeah?”

Felix nodded, rubbing his eyes clear of the few tears that had escaped, rubbing off bits of his sparkly pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner, as well as the small sprinkling of glitter that had been on his freckles, in the process.

See, Felix was the local soft boy of the university, always wearing soft outfits and makeup, as well as being extremely sweet, and sensitive. He’d begun modelling at a young age, similar to Hyunjin, but unlike Hyunjin, Felix specialized in couple photoshoots. Ever since he’d started university, multiple photography students had snagged him as their model, usually pairing him up with some pretty girl or boy from a cosmetology class.

The week before, he was signed for his first magazine shoot, and it just happened to be the same magazine shoot that Hwang Hyunjin, a famous model around South Korea, as well as one of the most popular students in school, had been signed to as well. Felix had been extremely excited to work with him, having admired him and his modelling from afar ever since high school, but the very first day of the shoot was absolute hell, Hyunjin throwing dramatic tantrums, almost, every time Felix got too close to him, or did something he wasn’t supposed to. Hyunjin absolutely refused to go easy on Felix, even when his friend came to the shoots, always pulling him aside and begging him to be nice.

Hyunjin was mean to him almost every day of the shoot, always shooting him dirty looks and losing his temper, and it was beginning to take a toll on poor Felix.

“C’mon, Pixie, I know Hyunjin from my dance classes. Like I’ve told you before, he’s never usually this mean. Something may just be going on with him.” Minho piped in, moving over to Chan’s bed, pulling the youngest boy off Chan’s lap, and into his own. “Or maybe he has a crush on you~”

“Don’t say that. If he had a crush on me, he wouldn’t yell at me for the stupidest mistakes. We haven’t gotten a single picture taken together because all he can do is be angry with me.” Felix sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes again. “I really really want to be able to do this, especially with him, but... I’ve seen him with other people! He’s so nice to everyone else… What have I done to deserve him being so mean?”

Minho gently placed his hand on the side of Felix’s face, using his thumb to swipe away the tears that fell down Felix’s cheeks. “Baby, I promise you haven’t done anything wrong. If he keeps acting like this, I’ll talk to him. You’re such an angel, Pixie, and I won’t have him making you feel like anything less than that. Now, you should get a shower and get all that makeup off. You need some rest.” He placed a soft kiss on Felix’s forehead, before setting the boy down on the ground. Felix smiled at the two of them, mumbling a quiet thank you, as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, and padded off to the bathroom.

“If Hyunjin hurts him, I hope we both know I call dibs on punching him first.” Minho whispered as soon as the bathroom door clicked shut, earning a quiet chuckle from Chan.

♡

Felix quietly shut the door to the dressing room, holding out the outfit that the stylist had given him. A soft pink turtleneck with ‘Devil Baby’ scrawled across it in a beautiful white script, thigh high fishnets, and… a denim skirt. The thought of wearing a skirt, even if it were just going to be on a magazine cover, made Felix’s heart soar. He hadn’t even admitted this to Chan and Minho, but he loved wearing skirts. He loved how he felt in them, even if he never got to wear them in public. He owned a few, that he kept tucked away in a suitcase under his bed that he would pull out only when he was sure Chan and Minho weren’t going to be back for awhile. Both of them were extremely supportive of everything Felix did, but that didn’t stop him from being scared to admit his love of skirts to them, and knowing that they would see him in a skirt, on the cover of a magazine, both scared him and made his heart flip in excitement.

Pushing the thoughts aside, he tugged off the blue sweatshirt he had stolen from Minho that morning, revealing his bare chest and abs. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror for a moment, pleased with the shape of his body, before pulling the shirt over his head, smoothing it out over his body with his hands. He took a deep breath before unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them off, folding them neatly, and setting them on top of Minho’s sweatshirt. He took a look at the skirt, before pulling it over his legs and letting it sit on his rather small waist.

His breath hitched as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Felix had never considered himself a narcissist, but he definitely did think he was an attractive person, and he loved how he looked in the outfit. A smile crept onto his face as he pulled the fishnets on, jumping up to face the door. His hair and makeup had been done prior to him getting dressed, a white bow hidden in his messy pink hair, dark pink makeup lining his eyes, and light sparkles dusted over his freckles.

He could only hope that Hyunjin would cooperate today.

The first thing Felix saw upon stepping out of his dressing room was Hyunjin, and the very sight of the older boy caused Felix to freeze in his tracks. Hyunjin was dressed in an oversized pink sweater, the only other things on his legs being pink thigh highs that reached to just below the sweater, exposing just the perfect amount of Hyunjin’s thighs, which were so perfectly sculpted due to the hours that Hyunjin spent dancing. A white beret rested on top of his light brown hair, and he, too, had pink makeup dusted around his eyes, making his dark pupils pop.

“Uh.. You.. You look really… really good.” Felix whispered, almost unaware that he’d even said it. Hyunjin chuckled, allowing his expression to soften at the starstruck younger boy. As much as it killed Hyunjin to admit, Felix did look stunning, and the fact that he was just so, I guess you could say, absolutely whipped for Hyunjin was so endearing as well.

“Thank you, Felix.” Hyunjin replied loudly, before moving closer to Felix, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’d be lying to myself if I said that you didn’t look good. You look stunning.”

His words made Felix’s legs almost turn to jelly as the taller boy walked away, drawing the manager in for a conversation. Felix could feel his insides screaming, but whether it was butterflies, an overwhelming need to puke, or happiness, Felix couldn’t tell. He was on cloud 9, he felt as though he was floating.

“That was the first time he’s complimented me… Oh my God..” Felix grinned as the photographer yelled his name, snapping him out of his dazed state.

“Felix, I’m going to need you to lay on the silk there, next to Hyunjin. Take a lollipop, too. Pose with it.” He instructed, holding out a pink heart shaped lollipop, already unwrapped. Felix plucked the lollipop from the photographer's hand, before laying down on the pink silk, which matched the two models’ clothes perfectly. “Hyunjin, scoot a little closer. You two should be touching.”

♡

He didn’t understand why the instructions were bothering him so bad. He didn’t understand why the other boy, who was doing his absolute best to follow every instruction given to him despite Hyunjin’s quickly rising annoyance level, was pissing him off so bad. He didn’t understand why one gig was so hard to complete. He also didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to just admit his feelings, because the rising feeling of anger and anxiety in his stomach was beginning to bubble over.

The photographer had already gotten a few pictures, but he disliked how they’d turned out, forcing the two to try a billion different poses, yelling about how he disliked the turnout of each of them. He knew he wasn’t frustrated with Felix, so why did he feel like taking it out on the boy, the sweet boy who didn’t deserve an ounce of Hyunjin’s anger?

Before even Hyunjin knew it, he was lashing out, yelling a string of insults at the younger model, as well as screaming at the photographer for how long he was taking.

The second the first tear fell from Felix’s sparkling eyes, Hyunjin’s heart shattered, immediately realizing his mistake. The photographer and manager were screaming back at Hyunjin, calling him disrespectful, ignorant, and uncooperative, but he didn’t hear any of it. All he could focus on was the pink haired boy’s tears, leaving wet trails down his cheeks as he bit down on his bottom lip, suppressing a sob.

“Felix I..” Was all Hyunjin could get out, before Felix shook his head and backed away from Hyunjin, back into his dressing room.

“I suggest you go apologize. You’ll be lucky if we allow you to keep this gig after that.” His manager seethed in his ear, her breath hot. He turned to her, to say something in response, but she was already storming off, probably to play damage control with the photographer. Hyunjin knew she was right, he would be lucky if he could keep this magazine gig after his little stint, but he truly felt as though he could care less about the gig. He felt shitty at how he’d just treated someone who didn’t deserve a bit of his anger, but had been enduring it for the past week.

He took a deep breath before making his way to Felix’s dressing room, standing outside the door for a moment. He rose his hand to knock, before hesitating, his hand hovering above the door, as he heard Felix’s voice, mixed in with heavy sobs, through the door. It seemed he was on the phone with someone, telling them he wanted a ride home.

Hyunjin’s hand hovered above the door until he heard Felix croak out a simple goodbye, and then he knocked, his breath catching in his throat.

When a red faced Felix answered the door, his eyes puffy, Hyunjin’s heart broke a little more.

“Can I come in?” He muttered, his voice quiet. Felix nodded, too kind to say no, and moved aside, taking a seat on the small couch in the dressing room. Hyunjin shut the door behind him, and took a seat at the small vanity, turning the chair to face Felix, who refused to look up. Hyunjin opened his mouth to speak, but Felix cut him off.

“Why do you hate me so much? What did I… What did I ever do to you?” Felix’s voice cracked as he spoke, tears pricking his eyes again.

“Nothing. You’ve never done anything wrong. I promise. And I don’t hate you I… I just… I’m sorry.” Hyunjin shook his head and stood up, bending in front of Felix and grabbing his hand. “You haven’t deserved any of the shit I’ve thrown at you. I’m so sorry. You’re an angel, and I have no right to make you feel like anything other than that.” He paused for a moment, looking into Felix’s eyes as Felix cracked a small smile.

“My friend Minho said that to me last night..” His smile made Hyunjin freeze, unable to take his eyes off the boy. “You two really are the same person, except Minho-hyung isn’t mean to me and stuff, and I don’t have a massive crush on Minho but..” At the sight of Felix’s cheeks turning a pink shade, Hyunjin cut him off, unable to keep his words to himself.

“Felix, can I kiss you?”

The question took Felix off guard, his cheeks flushing with an even deeper pink color as he nodded, muttering ‘yes’ over and over. Hyunjin smiled at the boy before pulling him off the couch, and onto the floor, gently pressing his lips to Felix’s. He pulled away, resting his arms around Felix’s neck.

“I hope you know I didn’t mean a single mean word I said to you out there. You’re so beautiful, Felix.”

“I know you didn’t.” Felix grinned in response, the bright smile making Hyunjin’s heart flutter. “It’s okay. I uh… I think that just made up for everything… Could we do it again?” Hyunjin giggled, before nodding and leaning in, pressing his lips to Felix’s once again, pulling away when they heard footsteps outside the door.

“I think that’s our cue to get out there.” Hyunjin smiled, taking the other by the hand and helping him off the floor. “By the way, your makeup didn’t run too much, in case you’re worried about that.”

♡

“You kissed him? You really kissed Felix?” Jeongin almost screamed the words as soon as Hyunjin told him what had happened that day. “I KNEW you had a crush on him. I KNEW it, I told you, I was RIGHT!”

“Okay, you need to shut up. I can’t have the whole block knowing that I kissed him, now can I?” Hyunjin smiled at his friend’s excitement, holding back a laugh. “But yes, you were right. I do like him.”

Jeongin’s screech of excitement could be heard from all the other apartments in the complex, sending both of the boys into a laughing fit that lasted long into the night,

♡

**Author's Note:**

> a small playlist that kind of inspired this fic
> 
> ♡ i like me better - lauv  
> ♡ happy times - finding hope  
> ♡ sunflower, vol. 6 - harry styles  
> ♡ i wanna be your girlfriend - girl in red  
> ♡ i'm yours - jason mraz  
> ♡ strawberries and cigarettes - troye sivan  
> ♡ 25 hours - finding hope
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!! i wrote this in two hours at like ten at night so please excuse any errors kahfehiehf
> 
> kudos and comments are both appreciated! as always thank you so much for reading ♡


End file.
